Shrine Wish
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: Giotto, the Sky God Ieyasu, thinks humans are selfish greedy beings. Any wish that they ask from him were all for themselves and no one else... but then what will he do when a young brunet comes to his Shrine and asks him something he had never hear of before? G27 Yaoi/Fluff Three-Shot
1. Interest

Hello, hello~! New G27 story! Its called "Shrine Wish". I was doing homework when I realized that New Year's was coming! When I thought that I thought of Shrines and other things like that, then this story came to my mind, so I typed it out before I forgot. It's supposed to be a two-shot so next chapter should be the end. Anyway on with the story!

Summary:Giotto, the Sky God Ieyasu, thinks humans are selfish greedy beings. Any wish that they ask from him were all for themselves and no one else... but then what will he do when a young brunet comes to his Shrine and asks him something he had never hear of before? G27 Yaoi/Fluff

Rated T for saftey, but if you think it should be a different rating please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Interest<p>

In the small town of Namimori were one Shinto Shrine— the Sky Shrine. The Sky Shrine was at the top of a small hill with large stone staircase and torii gates that led to it. The legend behind the shrine was that the Sky God, Ieyasu, rested inside the Shrine would grant a person a wish if they give something in exchange.

Those who heard about the legend tried it, but they found out a fact that surprised them. Any wish that was given to the Sky Shrine was rejected and the next day the wishers found what they had offered were given back, nothing more and nothing less.

Because of this fact the people of Namimori left alone the Sky Shrine to be surrounded by the trees and grass that the hill contained…

* * *

><p>Giotto was taking a nice nap when he was woken up by the sound of the wind telling him someone was coming to his Shrine. He sighed in both annoyance and tiredness.<p>

He sat up straight and waited for the person to come. A few minutes later a beautiful woman with waist long black hair and shining silver eyes arrived. In her hand she held a bag. She walked to the Shrine till she was at its footsteps.

The woman smiled, "Hello there, Ieyasu-sama, it's been a while since you've gotten a visitor I imagine. It's such a shame. I mean this shrine is very lovely!" She said kindly and sweetly.

Giotto sighed again. She was trying to sweet talk him. Though, the gods in the Shrines are never seen by humans, they do know they're inside. The reason beings aren't able to see the gods in Shrines is because there is a special barrier at the door. Only those invited by the gods can go in. However the barrier also works for the Gods inside the Shrine. It keeps them from going too far away from the Shrine.

The black haired woman walked slowly up the step until at the door. She then dropped the bag and gold and jewelry scattered on the floor.

"My wish is to be married into a wealth family by a handsome man. I very much hope that you'll grant me my wish~!" She said cheerfully and confidently. Having said everything she needed the woman left the Shrine.

When Giotto was sure she wasn't coming back he opened the Shrine's door and gathered the gold and jewelry back into the bag.

"I reject your wish." He said and then orange flames swirled around the bag disappeared from his hand.

Giotto walked back inside the Shrine and shut the doors.

He was the Sky God Ieyasu. However even though he was a God, he took the shape of a human. He was a blonde with untamed hair that nicely framed his face. His sharp sunset orange eyes completed his look.

His role was to stay in the Shrine and listen to the human's wishes. Giotto had the right to either accept their wish or deny them, though usually he denied them.

All the people that had visited either asked for wealth or power. No wishes were for others. Everything that humans asked for was only for themselves.

He was very grateful for being able to deny their offering and wish. If he wasn't given the option then he's be very much more annoyed about having to grant them.

Giotto lied back down on the ground and looked out the Shrine's windows. He's been in the Shrine for years and rarely anyone comes with a decent wish. Though, over the years he has gotten used to the fact. Human beings are greedy people… He doesn't have to expect anything from them anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day, Giotto was slightly surprised to see another visitor. Usually, he never gets another visitor so soon, but he pushed that fact aside and sat up and waited for his new visitor to arrive.<p>

His new visitor was a young brunet boy. The brunet seemed to look around curiously and cautiously, like he'd never gone outside before, but the moment he noticed the Shrine his face changed from curiosity to relief. If anyone had asked him, he would deny that he thought his expression was cute.

The brunet carefully walked towards the Shrine, which Giotto found very odd until he noticed that the brunet was carrying a tray in his hands.

'_How did I not notice that…?_" Giotto thought and was quickly snapped out of it when the boy spoke.

"U-umm… I-Ieyasu-sama?" The brunet called almost unsure, but he continued, "M-My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I-I've heard of you from people in the village… They say th-that if they come here t-then they can g-get a wish if they offer something in r-return."

Giotto continued to observe Tsunayoshi quietly. The brunet walked but the steps carefully and then placed the tray near the door of the shrine.

Tsuna step away from offering and stared at the Shrine. "If that is true then… please…" He looked down and gripped the hem of his shirt before continuing, "Please cure my mother from her sickness!"

Giotto's eyes slightly widened in shock at the request.

"T-The doctor said she wouldn't m-make it and there is nothing that c-can h-help…" Tsuna said, and Giotto could hear in his voice that Tsuna was trying not to cry, "Please, Ieyasu-sama, I beg you, help her! S-She's the only family I have…"

The Shrine stood silent, only small quiet sniffles could be heard. Giotto remained where he was and stared at the direction Tsuna stood. He didn't make a single move when the young brunet thanked him for his time and started to walk away. He just continued to stare in the same direction stunned until a few more minutes past. It was then when he opened the door and looked at the tray.

In the small wooden tray there was Tsuna's offering— fried fish, a bowl of rice, a few vegetables, and a cup of green tea. Giotto noted that the food looked homemade and was probably made not too long ago by the slight steam rising from it.

He sat down in front of the food and picked up the chopsticks that were left on the tray. Giotto ate the food, bite after bite, and before he knew it, he finished it. The food wasn't anything high class or luxurious, but to him it was the best thing he's eaten.

Then Giotto said the words he hadn't thought he'd say, "I'll… I'll accept your wish, Tsunayoshi."

Giotto walked back inside the Shrine. He sat down in the middle of the room.

"G, Knuckle, Lampo, Asari, Daemon, Alaude" Giotto called out, "I need for you to come out."

Seconds later 6 large flames appeared around him, when the flames faded away the six people Giotto called were presented.

G was the God of Storm. He had crimson red hair that reached to his shoulders with fiery ruby eyes. He also had a red flame tattoo that ran up this right cheek.

Knuckle was the God of Sun. He had short black hair with yellow eyes and a bandage on his nose. Though he is a God, Knuckles often dresses like a priest.

Lampo was the God of Thunder. He had green hair and matching green eyes. Lampo also has a small thunderbolt under his right eyes .He was the youngest among the others and the laziest.

Asari was the God of Rain. He had black hair and light blue eyes. He often dresses in Traditional Japanese clothing.

Daemon was the God of Mist. He had blue hair and matching blue eyes, though sometimes his left eye contains a spade. He also had a hairstyle in the image of a melon. Out of everyone he was the most mischievous.

Lastly was Alaude, the God of Cloud. He had silver blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Though he is a part of the group, he's very distant and doesn't usually speak.

Since they're all Gods, like Giotto the six had Shrines of their own scattered around Japan.

"What did you call us for, Giotto?" G asked, "Bored or something?"

"No, actually, I need your guy's help with completing a wish." Giotto said which shocked the other—even Alaude. Giotto was known for not granting anyone anything, so hearing that he was going to grant something was surprising.

"Nufufufu she must have quite the looks to make you finally grant a wish." Daemon said

Giotto sighed, "No, Daemon, the person who asked a boy, Tsunayoshi he said his name was."

"Oya, oya? Didn't know you went for the other team, and young ones at that." Daemon said quite amused.

Giotto ignored Daemon's previous comment, but it did make him think. Does he like Tsuna? No… that can't be it. He's never been affected by anyone before, but then… why was Tsuna different? Giotto didn't understand it, but he gave his honest answer, "He… interests me, but still that doesn't affect my decisions."

Daemon chuckled and whispered something that no one was able to hear, but Giotto.

"Anyway, what can we do for you, Giotto? I mean if it's just granting a wish then you wouldn't need us." G said trying to get back on track from the previous conversation.

"I wanted to ask for information and your permission to leave the Shrine." Giotto said, "The wish has to do with an illness, I was wondering if you can help me with that."

"If it has to do with illness then ask Knuckle." Asari said "He does have many medicines and treatments, right Knuckle?"

"That's extremely true." Knuckle said and then took out a small glass bottle. He handed it to Giotto, "The illness that he probably spoke of is a new one that's starting to spread around." Knuckle explained, "I've been getting a few requests about it so I made a medicine for it. After drinking this, the person should be cured to the extreme."

"I see. Thank you, Knuckle." Giotto said and put away the medicine, "Now then, I need permission to leave the Shrine. I'm going to personally help Tsunayoshi since I accepted his wish."

The six Gods nodded and then closed their eyes. When they did, a serge of energy shot out from each of them and connected to the door of the Shrine. The door shined for a moment before dying down.

"The door's barrier should be weakened enough now, but it'll only last until today is over so you better hurry, Giotto." G said.

Giotto nodded and smiled, "I understand, thank you everyone for helping. I'm grateful."

They smiled at their friend before deciding to take their leave. When they were gone, Giotto looked at the tray that Tsuna had brought for him, thinking about Daemon's words.

_"__Nufufufu you stupid idiot God, interest is the first step to falling for someone."_

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully you liked the first part! Again next chapter should be the last. Oh yeah, and by the way, I'm sorry if I offended people by using Gods, I didn't mean to offend anyone if I did. I'm not very religious so I wouldn't know if it would offend anyone or not. Anyway, thats all I have to say so bye!


	2. Love

Hello people! The second part is finished! But its not going to be the last one because I think if I wrote everything to finish in this one it'd be too long. Also I feel like I would take much longer to write the rest and won't have much time to post it, so this will be a three-shot story starting now! Anyway, I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**Guest**

**NorikoTora**

**animelover822 **

**Zhizn214**

**negimarules52**

**shan1827**

**Great**

**Illuminate Rain**

**Natsu Yuuki **

**DEMON KING DANTE**

**Guest **

Thank you very much for reviewing!~ Now without further ado! Chatper 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Love<p>

Giotto waited until it was night time before stepping out of his Shrine and to Tsuna's house. Of course he didn't know where the brunet's house was, but he used his intuition to guide him to his destination. Once he pinpointed it, Giotto disappeared from his Shrine to arrive in a room.

He looked around for a bit until his vision focused on the two sleeping occupants in the room. One was Tsuna, while the other was a brunet woman —which Giotto assumed was Tsuna's mother— who was sleeping on a bed. Tsuna was kneeling at the edge of the bed and with his head rested on top of his arms.

Giotto quietly walked closer to them and noticed that Tsuna's mother's breaths were uneven, like she was having a hard time breathing. Her skin was also a pale color and looked as though she was freezing even though she's completely covered in blankets.

'_Seems like he wasn't lying about his mother being sick._' Giotto thought, '_I better make this quick. I can't have Tsunayoshi or his mother seeing me._'

Giotto took out the bottle. He opened it and then slowly poured it into Tsuna's mother's mouth, making sure she drank it all. Once she drank all the liquid her breathing started to improve and she looked more relaxed.

Having accomplished his job, Giotto started to move away from the woman. As he moved he accidentally brushed his hand against Tsuna's cheek.

'_He's freezing…_' Giotto noted '_He must've stayed by his mother's side the whole time…_'

The blonde moved his hand to brush a few strains of hair away from Tsuna's eyes to the back of his ear, "I can't leave him like this" Giotto said softly and looked around the room for some blankets. Luckily, he came across a closet that had some.

He carefully wrapped it around Tsuna, making sure it covered him completely with its warmth. Once settled in the blanket, Tsuna unconsciously snuggled into it, enjoying its soft and fluffiness.

Giotto softly chuckled at Tsuna's reaction, "How cute…" He whispered and unconsciously leaned in and gave Tsuna a kiss on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, Tsunayoshi."

When he realized what he did, Giotto lightly face palmed himself for his actions and then disappeared from the room. A few seconds after he left, a small smile spread across Tsuna's face.

* * *

><p>The next day, Giotto was surprised to see Tsuna come back to his Shrine.<p>

'_Maybe I shouldn't have granted his wish… He may think now that I'll grant any wish he wants._' Giotto thought when he noticed Tsuna was carrying another wooden tray, but this time it had a loaf of bread, a bowl of porridge and a cup of milk. However those thoughts were proven wrong with Tsuna's next words.

"Ieyasu-sama! My mother is all better! I knew you'd help me!" Tsuna said happily, "I brought you some food. I don't know if Gods get hungry or not, but I'd like you to have it." He explained and set the tray next to the door.

Giotto was a loss of words. Never had a person just brought him something and asked for nothing in return. Tsuna was just full of surprises. He continued to observe Tsuna as he left his Shrine, but before Tsuna's figure faded into the trees and plants surrounding his Shrine, he turned around.

Tsuna gave a bright smile, "Thank you very much, Ieyasu-sama! I'll come back again!" He said before leaving.

Once Tsuna was gone, Giotto slowly opened his door and ate the given food. As he was eating a soft smile appeared on his face. It tasted like the best thing in the world.

* * *

><p>As the days past by Tsuna continued to visit the Shrine, and before Giotto knew it he was excitedly waiting for the young boy to arrive. Every time Tsuna came, he had something to show to Giotto, whether it'd be flowers, a small stone in the shape of something, or giving him food. Everything that Tsuna gave him, he kept preserved and safe.<p>

Sometimes Tsuna would even talk about his day to him, and Giotto would always silent listen and even chuckle at the things that had happened. He enjoyed his time with Tsuna and sometimes he'd wish the time they shared was longer, even though he couldn't meet him in person.

These feelings surprised and worried Giotto. He's never felt this way before, and he shouldn't feel this way. It started off as interest, but now it seems that they were growing. Daemon's words always echoed in his head when he thought about it.

"_—interest is the first step to falling for someone._"

Could he love Tsuna? That would explain the way he acts around him. The reasons why he loves seeing him smile, hearing his voice, and spending time with him. But… it would be strange.

He was a God and Tsuna was a human.

They are two different things, so he shouldn't feel this way. However, whenever he sees or imagine Tsuna smiling at him, Giotto can't help but smile back and protest against those thoughts. Truthfully, he doesn't mind that Tsuna is the one he fell for. When he sees him happy and smiling, his whole being is filled with warmth.

'_Yes… If it's him, everything will be okay. I don't have to worry._' Giotto thought '_Because Tsunayoshi is the one I fell in love with._'

* * *

><p>Today, they were doing the usual. Tsuna was telling him about something that happened to him today, but for some reason, to Giotto, it seemed like Tsuna was trying his best to expend his time at the Shrine, but in the end the sun started to set which was a cue for Tsuna to leave.<p>

Tsuna stared at the sky until he saw the blue sky start to turn into a scarlet color then a dark shade of blue. It was at that time he stood from the steps, but before he made a move Tsuna turned to face the Shrine.

"I have to go now, Ieyasu-sama… It's been fun talking to you, and spending time with you…" Tsuna said softly, "Goodbye…" He gave smile before leaving.

For some reason the words and smile that Giotto saw didn't look as happy as the rest of the others Tsuna has given him. They seemed much sadder than anything, no matter how much Tsuna made them sound and look happy.

'_It sounded like… he was leaving._' Giotto thought, '_No… that can't be right. Tsunayoshi is going to come back tomorrow like he usually does! I just know it!_' With that said Giotto lied down on the floor and went to sleep. Although for some reason that night felt colder than usual…

The next day Tsuna didn't come to the Shrine, which scared Giotto.

"He's probably busy today, that's all. It's not the first time it's happened…" Giotto said to himself, "Tomorrow, he'll come and apologize for not coming today like he did before."

But when the next day came, Tsuna didn't come to the Shrine again and no apologizes were said. The days continued and before Giotto knew it a week had passed by and Tsuna never came back. At this point, Giotto was very worried about Tsuna. He decided to see why he never came back.

"G, Knuckle, Lampo, Asari, Daemon, Alaude" Giotto called "Please come out."

A second later Giotto's friends appeared again. Without letting even one of them say even one word Giotto quickly spoke. "I need you guys to let me leave the Shrine again."

"Is there another wish you need to grant?" Asari asked curiously.

"No, the reason has nothing to do with a granting a wish." Giotto answered.

"Then why would you need to go outside? For what purpose?" G asked, very confused to Giotto's request.

"It's… I…" Giotto started but wasn't able to continue. How was he supposed to explain that he wanted to make sure that Tsuna was alright? To them, it probably wouldn't seem to be so important, but Giotto gave the best answer he could. "Its personal business…"

"Personal?" Alaude repeated not satisfied with Giotto's answer, "What do you mean personal?"

Giotto was about to respond to Alaude, but was interrupted by Daemon.

"Nufufufu why don't we just let him go?" Daemon suggested "He says its personal, so it must be important to him, right Giotto?"

Giotto was a little surprised that Daemon defended him, but still took the chance and nodded, "So please let me go outside. I promise that I'll explain everything when I'm done."

Alaude was silent before giving a nod of approval.

Now that Alaude agreed, the 6 Gods closed their eyes and weakened the barrier on the door.

Once allowed to leave Giotto quickly located Tsuna's whereabouts and disappeared. When Giotto was gone, G turned to Daemon.

"You know something about this, don't you Daemon?" G questioned, "You don't usually help Giotto in these cases."

"Hm… I wonder." Daemon said and was responded by a glare from G. He sighed, "I have a prediction as to why Giotto is acting like this. I bet you do too. I'm sure that everyone has visited his shrine without his notice at least once since our last visit."

"Then do you believe that this has to do with that boy Tsunayoshi-kun?" Asari asked.

"That's my honest guess." Daemon said and then a light mist appeared, "I'm going to be back. If what I think is going to happen, happens then I need to get something…" And with that Daemon disappeared.

* * *

><p>Giotto reappeared in a room similar to his last visit, but this time Tsuna was the one sleeping in the bed. His worry from the past few days slowly went away when he saw that Tsuna wasn't hurt, but when he got a clearer look at the brunet it became worse.<p>

Just like his mother, his breathing was uneven and his skin was pale, but his seemed much worse. Giotto was about to reach out for Tsuna until he heard footsteps getting closer. Quickly Giotto found a hiding spot and stayed there. The door then opened and Tsuna's mother and a man entered to room. Giotto observed the two and noticed that the man next to Tsuna's mother seemed to be a doctor.

The doctor took out a stethoscope from the bag he was caring and checked Tsuna's heartbeat.

"…How is he today, Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna's mother asked hesitantly. Worry and fright can be heard in her voice.

Shamal sighed, "His heartbeat is slower than yesterday Mrs. Sawada. It'll only be a matter of time before it stops."

"I-Isn't there a way to help him? I had the same illness and I turned out fine! Are you sure there isn't a medication that could help?" Tsuna's mother cried.

"Your recovery was a miracle. Having it one day and gone completely the next. It wasn't any medication that helped you Mrs. Sawada, if it was then your son would be cured." Shamal said, "Besides, this sickness is worse on the youth. I'm sorry."

Silence filled the room. Tsuna's mother couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her son was presumed to die and she couldn't do anything. "I s-see… Thank you for t-trying to help Dr. Shamal."

Shamal nodded, and when to the door. "I'll inform you immediately of anything in the future that'll help Tsunayoshi." He said before leaving.

Tsuna's mother went closer to Tsuna. She sat at the edge of the bed and hugged Tsuna. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. "Please Tsu-kun… don't give up on me…" She whispered "Live…"

She stayed in the same position for a moment before pulling back. She made sure that Tsuna was wrapped up in the blanket before leaving.

Giotto stepped out of his hiding spot, and slowly walked to the place where Tsuna's mother had occupied not too long ago. He stared at Tsuna fragile form. The sound of brunet's uneven breaths filled the room.

…Why was Tsuna like this? He wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be healthy and happy, not hurt and near-death! He was supposed to be smiling the smile Giotto had loved and looking out at the world with his gentle beautiful caramel colored eyes…

Then a thought came to Giotto's mind.

_How long has Tsuna been like this?_

He started to recall all the times he spent with the brunet, and realized… Tsuna seemed to get slightly paler and weaker each passing day. Giotto never realized it before because Tsuna always act so happy, so full of life…

'_But why would he need to act for?_' Giotto asked, '_For what reason?_'

He knew the reason, though. Tsuna acted fine so Giotto wouldn't need to worry or know for that matter. The day of the wish, Tsuna could've easily wished for himself to be cured rather than his mother. He could've… yet he didn't. He asked for his mother to be cured. He thought of her instead of himself.

Giotto gently caressed Tsuna's cheek, "You're a very foolish boy, Tsunayoshi… Very foolish…" Giotto said softly, a few tears involuntarily fell from his eyes, but still a smile spread across his face, "…But maybe that's why I fell for you…" He leaned down and kissed Tsuna's cheek, "Don't worry… I'll help you, just like before… because this is my wish."

With one last look at Tsuna, Giotto vanished.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! And I will apologize for my horrible descriptions of sicknesses. I really have no clue on how people react to things like that... but I did the best I could on what I'd imagine it'd be like. Anyway, that's all I have to say bye bye~!


End file.
